


Only Love Can Come Between

by fuzzyslippers



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Reunions, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, but eggsy thinks he's dead at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyslippers/pseuds/fuzzyslippers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy had never really wanted a Timer until Harry Hart. Harry, whose own Timer was blank, a symbol that his soulmate had never gotten a Timer, made Eggsy want one in case their Timers matched up. But Harry was dead, and Eggsy had to get a Timer anyway and now he only had 5 weeks until he met his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Love Can Come Between

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to [grimm-fairy](http://grimm-fairy.tumblr.com/) and [somewine-andsay-whatsgoingon](http://somewine-andsay-whatsgoingon.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for looking over this fic for me and making sure everything was OK! 
> 
> The title comes from the song A Song for Us by David Hodges and I totally recommend it if you want a mushy love song to listen to while reading.

Eggsy rubbed at his wrist where the Salesperson had just removed the tape measure. He watched as the woman jotted down the size.

“What color would you like?” she asked, picking up a laminated page filled with different colored dots on a white background.

For a second, Eggsy thought about the color of Harry’s Timer. He very nearly reached for the purple one but stopped himself.

“Blue,” he answered instead. A heavy weight settled itself in his stomach.

“Be right back,” she said. She had told him her name when he came in, but he hadn’t been listening, too busy looking everywhere at once.

Eggsy met her eyes for the first time in minutes and swallowed and nodded. She offered him a small smile before straightening up and walking off. Eggsy pulled his wrist into his chest and looked around the shop. There was a wall full of pictures; Couples smiled at him with wide grins.  
Soulmates, they were, whose Timers had timed out together, tying them together and leading them to a happily ever after.

Eggsy looked down at his feet, letting his eyes trace the patterns in the carpet below him. He couldn’t believe he had let Roxy finally convince him to get his own Timer since he had been putting it off since Harry had died.

“OK, here it is.” The woman’s feet came into Eggsy’s view. He glanced up, only moving his eyes. She was holding out a blue Timer. It was a simple band, meant to go around the wrist, with a small screen pointing upwards that would display the time until someone met their soulmate if their soulmate had one as well, then count up from the time they had met with Timers. “Let me see your wrist.”

Eggsy offered his wrist to her and she took it gently. She rubbed an alcohol cloth over the skin then wrapped the blue band that held the Timer around it.

“Once I click it close, it’s going to slightly embed into your skin. It’s going to tingle slightly, but shouldn’t hurt. Ready?”

Eggsy nodded. His shoulders tensed, and he closed his eyes and looked away from his wrist. It was over in a second. Eggsy took a deep breath then forced himself to look. The woman was examining his wrist, turning it over and testing the sides of the Timer.

“How does it feel?”

“OK.” Eggsy pressed the skin around the band. It felt weird, but not bad. Numbers danced across the small LED screen, already calculating how long it would be before Eggsy met his soulmate.

“Good! We can always remove it if need be. Please come back if you need anything.”

Eggsy nodded and out of the corner of his eye, saw the woman leave him. He sat there for another few minutes before the numbers started to slow down and then stop completely.Part of him hoped for a blank Timer, for a soulmate that died before the soulmates had met with Timers on both their wrists, registered the same way as if the dead had never put on a Timer at all. But the numbers didn’t run down to zero.

5 weeks, 2 days, 3 hours and 38 minutes.

Hot tears pricked at the back of Eggsy’s eyes. He had to cover his mouth to stop an ugly sob from coming out. Harry was dead, and Eggsy’s Timer was still counting down to when Eggsy would meet his soulmate.

\------

_The first time Eggsy had seen Harry’s Timer was when Harry had got hit with an explosion and landed himself in a hospital bed in a coma. It was the first time Harry’s cufflinks hadn’t reached his wrists thus covering his Timer._

_Harry was lying in the bed, looking pale with a brace encircling his neck. His arms were laid above the sheets, with a pulse sensor on his left index finger. As Eggsy sat next to Harry, the Timer was right next to his chair. The color was the first thing Eggsy saw. A purple band. It surprised him. He thought Harry would have gone for a simple black. The next thing he noticed was that the screen was blank. It was a dull gray, the sign that Harry’s soulmate had never gotten a Timer._

_Eggsy reached out a hand but stopped an inch from Harry’s wrist. It was considered rude to examine someone else’s Timer unless invited to do so. Eggsy brought his hand back and rubbed at his own empty wrist instead._

_Eggsy tore his eyes away from Harry’s wrist and brought them up to Harry’s face. He studied it, the way his lips formed a small frown, his eyelashes splayed across his cheeks, the wrinkles on his forehead, his hair undone with bangs falling slightly onto his forehead. A breath caught in Eggsy’s throat and he glanced back down at the purple, blank Timer. It was unlikely of course. Harry was so much older than Eggsy, it was more likely that his soulmate had already died having never gotten a Timer. Still, Eggsy kept rubbing at his wrist._

\------

“So, how’d it go?” Roxy asked when Eggsy joined her in the Kingsman gym the next day. She already had a dark patch of sweat showing through her shirt and knowing Roxy, she had probably already been there for an hour.

“Good,” Eggsy said, walking past Roxy to go to the weights.

“And?” Roxy fell into step beside him.

“And?” Eggsy repeated.

“How long?” 

“Five weeks,” Eggsy mumbled and grabbed onto some weights from the rack to do curls.

“Wow, that’s so soon.”

“Yeah.” Eggsy shrugged. Something twisted inside himself and he felt sick. He didn’t say anything though. He knew Roxy had another four years until she met her soulmate and he knew how much the whole thing meant to her.

Roxy joined him at the weights and for awhile, there was silence. 

“What do you think your soulmate will be like?” Roxy asked when they finally had moved on to the bench press, Roxy currently spotting Eggsy.

Eggsy grunted as he pushed the bar up to its pegs. He took a small breather, then answered, “I dunno, Rox.”

Eggsy was spotting Roxy, when Roxy spoke again, “You know Harry will be alright with it, yeah?”

Eggsy blinked in surprise and peered down at Roxy. She looked up at him, face flushed and arms extended, hands still holding the bar though it rested on the pegs. Eggsy didn’t answer.

“It’s okay to have a soulmate, Eggsy.” With that, Roxy took the bar off again to start another set. 

A breath caught in Eggsy’s throat for a rep and his fingers flexed around the bar as he followed it down then up.

“I know,” Eggsy whispered.

It still didn’t feel that way.

\------

_Eggsy’s mother's Timer had been red. And just like the color of the band, the screen, which had been counting up the time since his mom had met Lee Unwin, turned red one day in December. The memory is faded. Eggsy can only remember playing in the living room and then hearing a crash of something in the kitchen. When he looked up, his mom had her hand pressed to her mouth with tears gleaming in her eyes, and glass of a broken plate surrounding her feet. A few days later, a man in a suit came - who Eggsy now replaced in the memory as Harry Hart - and gave him his father’s medal._

_He did not make the connection until days later when it finally dawned upon him that his father was never coming home. His mother’s Timer still counted up._

\------

Four weeks left to go and Eggsy wondered what it would have been like to have Harry curled around him in bed.

He laid there, fingers laced over his stomach and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if Harry slept on his back, stomach or side; If Harry always liked to be the big spoon or if he’d let Eggsy curl up behind him too; If he snored or kicked in his sleep. He wondered what it would be like to wake up slowly with the warmth of a body next to, to get to roll over and blink up at Harry with his eyes still heavy with sleep. To see Harry’s face still sleeping or just waking up too and letting a smile curl his lips softly. Resting his head on Harry’s chest, and listening to his heartbeat and trailing his fingers over his pecs, just smiling at each other. Sharing those first morning kisses, where both of their breaths are stale but neither say a word. Lips pressed together so tenderly, elegance ruined by their slowly ever growing grins.

Eggsy turned on his side and curled up. It took him an extra half hour to get up.

\------

_Every time Eggsy walked into the infirmary, he first checked to see if Harry was still in bed, and once the disappointment had settled into his belly at the fact that he was, he glanced at the Timer. It was always still blank, and Eggsy felt something a bit like relief at that._

_Until one day, when Eggsy walked in and Harry Hart was not in bed. Instead he was standing in front of the mirror, freshly shaven and dressed in a red robe. The sight made Eggsy’s mood bright immediately, and wide grin broke out upon his face, only getting bigger when Harry turned around and spotted him._

_“Ah, Eggsy, I hope JB’s training is going as well as yours,” Harry said. His voice was still a little bit rough from disuse. His hair was too long and his face a little too pale, but he was awake._

_Harry nodded approvingly when Eggsy told JB to sit and JB listened. Eggsy couldn’t help but to stand up a little taller._

_It wasn’t until later that Eggsy realized that today was the first time in awhile that Eggsy could not see the Harry’s Timer as it was hidden by the length of the robe’s arms. He found he didn’t really care._

\------

Three weeks left and Eggsy hoped that his soulmate wouldn’t mind that his heart could never fully belong to them. He picked up his gun and shot another round of bullets into the target in the practice shooting range.

\------

_When Dean had made Eggsy’s mom remove her Timer, Eggsy had thought he would be glad. He would no longer have to watch his mom look down at her wrist with that somber look in her eye. Turned out, that removing her Timer had just been another way to tie her to Dean. Now it was like she had no soulmate, had had no soulmate. It made Eggsy clench at his dad’s medal late into the night, crying soundlessly as he had learned to since Dean had come into their lives._

_Dean’s own Timer was grey. It made Eggsy sick every time he caught a look at it. The fact that a man like Dean could still have a soulmate when Eggsy’s mom’s had been torn away from her made him want to stop believing in the whole thing altogether. So when Eggsy turned 16, the age required to consent to having a Timer, he opted not to get one. He still cheered when Jamal walked into the Black Prince with a Timer counting down from 10 years, and laughed with joy for his friends when Ryan’s own Timer showed 8 years to go._

\------

Two weeks left and Eggsy moved the Kingsman wristwatch over to cover his Timer. He couldn’t bare seeing the numbers count down anymore. Roxy looked at him with a small frown but said nothing. Eggsy was glad.

\------

_In their 24 hours together, Harry showed Eggsy how to make a proper martini and a meal to match. Harry had removed his blazer and draped it over the back of a chair and put on an apron over his clothes. It was the second most dressed down Eggsy had ever seen Harry. The first being when Harry had just woken up from his coma of course. But this, was different. This was Harry willingly stripping down layers for himself in front of Eggsy._

_Eggsy watched dutifully as Harry showed him how to mix the drink though he kept getting distracted by Harry’s long fingers and the way his lips moved._

_“Eggsy, are you listening?” Harry asked, turning slightly to the side to peer down at Eggsy.  
“Ah, yeah,” Eggsy said. He swallowed and dragged his eyes from Harry’s fingers to his face._

_“What did I just say?” A small smile curled the corners of Harry’s lips up._

_“Um.” Eggsy racked his brain but came up empty. Harry just laughed softly and repeated the part of the lesson that Eggsy had missed. Harry’s laugh was bright, and Eggsy wondered about the different kinds of laughs he had and what they each would sound like. He decided he always wanted to hear Harry laugh._

_Harry moved on from the drink to the dinner. It was some sort of chicken dish -- Eggsy hadn’t caught the name, nor did he care much. Harry rolled up his sleeves and Eggsy caught a glance at Harry’s purple Timer._

_It was when Harry was stirring the chicken in the pan on the stove that Eggsy realized he wanted this. He wanted to always come home and watch Harry cook, or have Harry teach him to cook. He wanted to see Harry dressed down and wearing an apron. He wanted to make a mess of the kitchen when Eggsy inevitably buggered up the whole dinner and then have Harry hug him from behind and tell him he didn’t care while pressing a kiss to his cheek. He wanted small food fights with Harry that would lead to more kisses. He wanted to steal the spoon out of the pot of whatever soup or batter Harry was making and have a taste, only to run off before Harry could scold him. He wanted this, this domesticity. He wanted Harry._

_Eggsy turned from his thoughts to focus on what Harry was saying. Something about turning the stove down once it was hot enough and letting the food simmer on low. Harry wasn’t looking at him, and Eggsy was glad, for he was sure there was plenty of emotion showing on his face._

_As Harry stepped away from the stove to give the food time, Eggsy looked at the screen of the purple Timer and couldn’t help but to ask, “Why do you still have the Timer, if your soulmate hasn’t got one?”_

_Harry paused in his movements. “It’s required actually,” he said._

_Eggsy frowned slightly in confusion and Harry went on._

_“There have been studies showing how someone functions better when they’re with their soulmate or even just waiting for their soulmate so Kingsman requires it,” Harry said, then shrugged. “Plus, I like to think that eventually my soulmate will put one on.”_

_Their eyes met and for a second, all Eggsy could see was Harry._

_“I see you haven’t got one,” Harry said a moment later, his eyes shifting from Eggsy’s face to his empty wrist._

_Eggsy grabbed his right wrist with his left hand. “Yeah, I never really wanted one.” His eyes moved over Harry’s face. “I think I want one now though.” It was one of the truest statements Eggsy had ever spoken._

_Harry met his eyes again and smiled._

\------

One week left to go and Eggsy asked (begged) Merlin to send him on a mission abroad. Merlin sent him to Spain the next day to help Kay finish up in taking a drug cartel down. 

\------

The first thing Harry heard was a continuous beeping. The next thing, a while later, was the sound of feet shuffling on the ground. He then felt hands touching his arm, and then lightly around his head. He tried to move away but he wasn’t sure if he moved at all. 

The touching stopped, then more shuffling, then the room was left with just beeping.

Harry heard a lot of that beeping before he was able to open his eyes. The world came to in a blur. A big white, grey and blue blur. 

“Oh! He’s awake,” he heard someone call as the world started to come into focus.

He was laying in a bed, upper body slightly propped up. Most everything was white with sterile look about it.There was a lady wearing blue scrubs hovering above him. 

“Hi, how are you feeling?” she asked. Her accent seemed off to Harry.

Harry blinked and tried to open his mouth several times before he could. “Slow,” he said. It was the only word he could think of at the moment that described how everything felt sluggish. Oddly enough, he knew this was not the first time he had felt this way. 

She smiled at him. “That’s to be expected, you’ve been in a coma for two months.” 

Harry blinked. Two months? That was a long time and yet he was still so tired. He knew he should care about that, but he couldn’t really work up the energy to do so. 

“Would you like some water?” 

Harry nodded as he finally placed her accent as American. Why was he in America? 

Once Harry had drinked, the nurse, as she must be, stood up.“The doctor will be with you shortly, sir.” Then she left.

Harry stayed in the same position after she left, just blinking up at the white ceiling. His body felt so heavy. Why was it that he had ended up in the hospital in a coma? 

The doctor entered the room and Harry moved his eyes to see him. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. Martin. Do you know where you are?” Dr. Martin asked. He was holding a clipboard in one hand and a pen in another, posed to write.

“America somewhere,” Harry said.

“You’re in Kentucky. You got shot in the head, you were very lucky to survive. We had to do some very invasive surgery and you lost an eye. We have not been able to find any medical records as you did not have any personal identification on you when we found you outside South Glade Mission Church. Do you remember your name?”

That was a lot to take in and Harry really could only blink in response. 

“Harry H-” he stopped. For some reason he didn’t think he should give out his real last name. Instead, he gave the next name that came to mind. “Harry DeVere.”

South Glade Mission Church. It did not sound like somewhere Harry would be at.

“Thank you Harry. If you want some good news along with all this, your Timer turned on while you were in a coma,” Dr. Martin said.

“Sorry, what?” Harry tried to lift his arm, but had trouble getting it to move. Dr. Martin stepped in for him and lifted his arm so that he could see his Timer. 

5 days. 

5 days until Harry would meet his soulmate. 

His soulmate’s first impression of him was going to be of him in a hospital room with only one eye. Yet, he didn’t really care. He found himself wishing he could trace the numbers on his Timer. Only 5 days left. He knew that he had been waiting forever. 

Eggs suddenly came into mind, but Harry wasn’t picturing the food. It was a person, a face, a boy. Yes, Eggsy. And then it all started to come back to him. Merlin, Kingsman, Valentine, his mission. 

“I need to make a call,” Harry said. 

\------

Eggsy went straight to the infirmary once he was back at Kingsman Headquarters. He was still dressed in his suit, the clothing all disheveled. His ribs were bruised, possibly cracked, from a particularly bad fight the night before. Still, that wasn’t enough to warrant Eggsy going straight to get checked out right off the plane. Normally, he would have gone to take a hot shower first unless he was literally bleeding out and dying. But this time, Eggsy just felt like going to the infirmary first, and so he did.

His glasses beeped with a message from Merlin as Eggsy walked down the empty corridors. Merlin had tried contacting him on the plane as well, but Eggsy had ignored it in favor of finally getting some much needed sleep. He and Kay had successfully taken down the Cartel, and got a lot of the members arrested, but the mission wasn’t without its own hiccups and Eggsy had been exhausted by the time he made it the plane with Kay. Still was exhausted. Maybe that was why Eggsy didn’t care for a shower first, he just wanted to fall into a bed, even a hospital one, and sleep. 

A nurse approached Eggsy as he entered the infirmary section of the building, telling him to follow her to a room. Eggsy nodded and stepped into line behind her. There were other nurses and doctors bustling around the area, coming in and out of doors. 

Suddenly, Eggsy stopped and turned towards the closest door. A nurse came out, letting the door swing shut behind. Inside, Eggsy could just make out a bed occupied by someone - someone who looked like - 

“Wait,” Eggsy said, eyes widening.

He walked over to the door, legs shaking, and pushed it open. 

“Harry,” Eggsy whispered, and stepped closer. “Harry.”

Harry was looking at him. His brown hair was messy and slightly longer than normal, and there was a black eyepatch covering his right eye but it was so undoubtedly Harry.

“Eggsy, my darling boy,” Harry said.

And Eggsy was so overcome by everything that it took him a solid minute before realizing that his Timer was beeping at him. That Harry’s and his Timers were both beeping simultaneously. 

“Harry,” Eggsy said, taking another few steps towards the bed. “You’re alive.”

“I am.” Harry smiled at him.

“You’re -- We’re Soulmates,” Eggsy said. He could feel the tears pricking at his eyes and no, he hadn’t cried over Harry since he had gotten back from saving the world, when everything that had happened in the past 24 hours had finally caught up to him. He had sobbed then, ugly, terrible sobs. He wasn’t going to cry now. 

“It seems we are.” Harry’s eye was crinkled up with his smile.

Eggsy rushed to get his watch off, fumbling with the latch several times before it came loose. He let it drop to the floor. He brought up his wrist to Harry’s which was laying on the bed. Blue and Purple. Their screens both had a soft green glow to them now and were counting up, from the moment Eggsy had stepped into the room. 

2 minutes and 3 seconds… 4 seconds, 5.

“You’re my soulmate,” Eggsy said. “You’re alive.”

“It’s good to see you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought. This is actually the first time I've written a fic in this format so I was a little bit nervous, but hopefully it was OK. 
> 
> You can come say hi to me on tumblr at: [adorkablebarry](http://adorkablebarry.tumblr.com/).


End file.
